Bad Day
by santeria
Summary: An English presentation gone wrong, ghost fighting, and mysterious rhyming are all part of Danny's bad day. But will this day end on a high note? DxS.


**Author Note:** I watched 'The Fright Before Christmas' (the Ghost Writer reminds me of Stephen King for some reason) a little while ago and got the urge to write a rhyming DP fic. So I did, and now I feel like Dr. Seuss. Alas and alack, I am _not _Dr. Seuss, nor am I Butch Hartman.

This turned out to be longer than I thought, so I divided it into two parts. Also, I don't know if Danny can float while in human form, but I'm guessing he could if he wanted to.

Hope you enjoy!

**Description: **An English presentation gone wrong, ghost fighting, and mysterious rhyming are all part of Danny's bad day. But will this day end on a high note? DxS.

**Bad Day: Part I**

Danny didn't remember how it came about.

All he knew was, he was rhyming. He couldn't figure it out.

"It's just like when Ghost Writer put me into his book,"

Said Danny, giving his reflection an annoyed, dismal look.

Then he brightened. "I just won't talk!" he said with a smile

But he could not keep his mouth shut for more than a while.

Dear Jazz kept talking and giving him glances

So he decided to walk to school– he'd take his chances

Of being chased down by Dash, who had a small brain

And whose source of enjoyment was bringing nerdy kids pain.

On the sidewalk Danny ran into Tucker and Sam.

They were his best friends, but would they understand

Why hd kept rhyming everything that he said?

They already thought he was touched in the head.

"Hey, guys!" Danny cried as he ran to catch up.

He tripped on the sidewalk. "You're such a klutz,"

Sam rolled her eyes as she helped him to stand

But all he noticed was that she was holding his hand.

"C'mon, lovebirds," said Tuck, starting to walk to the school,

Sam and Danny blushed but tried to act cool.

"Uh, before we go in," Danny started with hesitation

Then stopped in horror; his English presentation

Was due today– he'd almost forgotten.

It was just the thing to make this day more rotten.

"How am I supposed to present? I keep talking in rhyme!"

"Huh, that didn't–" "Guys, we have to go. Look at the time."

Danny felt sick as he entered Lancer's room,

It felt like he was walking to his eternal doom.

"As if Dash and his cronies don't bully me enough.

It'll be worse after they hear this stupid rhyming stuff."

"Get out of my way, Fenturd," snarled Dash

Shoving past Danny, who fell with a crash

off his desk just as Lancer opened the door.

He glared hotly at Danny sprawled out on the floor.

Lancer's light blue eyes narrowed and his thin lips pursed.

"For that, Mr. Fenton, you are presenting first."

Sam and Tuck exchanged glances as Danny just hung his head

And stood shakily up, looking pale as the dead.

He walked to the front of the room reluctantly

And wrote one word on the blackboard: _Metonymy_.

Sam had tutored him on literary devices a couple days earlier

But all he could remember was how pretty her eyes were

(He'd been staring at them the whole study session

And hence didn't remember a word of the lesson).

"Uh, metonymy is a literary device..."

His thoughts drifted to _Sam smells really nice..._

_No, focus Danny! _As he tried to remember

What he had learned way back in November.

"It compares, uh.." Oh great, he knew he was wrong.

He knew he would fail this class all along.

Sam's eyes caught on his and he was filled with serene

Calm even as he surveyed the sad scene.

Lancer looked unsurprised, Dash had a sneer,

Paulina was smirking, and Tuck's worry was clear.

But his Goth girl friend looked surprisingly considerate;

Her eyes were commanding him to not be an idiot.

So Danny turned to Lancer and squeaked,

"I don't know what it means" as he looked at his feet.

"Thank you for being honest," the teacher said, shocked.

Danny looked relieved. Sometimes Lancer rocked!

"I'll give you an extra day," added Lancer with a frown.

Sam smiled at Danny as he quickly sat down.

Suddenly from Danny's mouth there escaped a blue mist.

Danny did a face-palm. "It's too early for this."

He jumped up, cried "Mr. Lancer, I'm sick!" and ran off

Mr. Lancer found he could do nothing but scoff

At the boy's pathetically obvious lie.

Danny mentally chanted his brave battle cry:

'I'm going ghost!' Light enveloped his body and face

And now a ghost boy stood in the human teen's place.

**Part II**

His expression was determined, his eyes glowed bright green

As he searched for a ghost that might cause a scene.

At the end of the hallway he smelt and he saw

The Lunch Lady, with meat that was starting to thaw.

Flashes of ectoenergy, flying, phasing

As Phantom attacked the evil ghost he was chasing.

He stealthily whipped his silver Thermos out.

The Lunch Lady was pulled in with a roar and a pout.

Phantom hovered in the hallway, which was silent and clear;

The students were hiding, cowering in fear.

The ghost boy slipped into a closet to phase.

A flash of light later, a human boy, dazed,

Emerged from the closet and walked back to Lancer's,

Trying to think of what he could give as an answer

When question about where he had run off to.

He'd have to make up a lie, something untrue.

Before he could even open his mouth, Lancer said "Mr. Fenton.

After school today you have some detention."

So once again Danny stayed after school late.

Sam sat there with him to ease his cruel fate.

Lancer left for a meeting, Danny soon started snoring,

Having fallen asleep because detention was boring.

Sam watched as he slept. She smiled again.

She knew she liked Danny as more than a friend.

She liked his hair, his bravery, and even his clumsiness

And thought it was cute how he was oblivious

To how amazing he was. The thought made Sam blush

As she gazed with amethyst eyes on her crush.

He felt her staring, stirred, awoke,

Yawned, stretched, turned to Sam and spoke.

"You don't have to stay. You could leave anytime.

You shouldn't be punished, the fault was all mine.

Why are you wasting your time here with me?

Aren't there other places you'd rather be?"

"I like being here with you," said Sam with a shrug.

Impulsively the Goth girl gave the halfa a hug.

The two teens pulled apart and with faces bright red

Stared at the floor. Finally, Danny said

"Will you help me with English? I can't seem to grasp it.

You're good at this stuff, you understand it.

I promise I won't forget it this time

And maybe tomorrow I won't talk in rhyme."

"But it's funny," smirked Sam, ready to mock

Danny's predicament. He looked at the clock

And interrupted her, saying "Two minutes to go.

We can leave now, Lancer won't know."

They stood up and grabbed their books, ready to leave

When Sam felt a strong tug on her jacket's long sleeve.

There was no time to think as she tumbled down,

Clinging to Danny as they fell to the ground.

Danny had tripped on the leg of a desk

And had reached for Sam's arm as a reflex.

Sam hit the floor, Danny landed on top

Of her. The proximity almost caused her to stop

Breathing. His face was right there,

His blue eyes so close, Sam couldn't _not _stare.

"Sorry," breathed Danny, the air brushing Sam's lips.

Embarrassed, she noticed his hand on her hip.

"S'Okay," she mumbled, then clung to him tight

As he started floating, so they could stand upright.

They rose in the air, Danny's hands on Sam's waist

And her arms 'round his neck as they floated in space.

Their faces were still close, their noses lightly touched.

The air was all silent as their lips gently brushed.

The pull of their feelings they could not longer resist

As after years of denial they FINALLY kissed.

No more excuses, and nor more pretending

To only friends. This is their happy ending.

_Ghost Writer leaned back an looked over his poem. "Maybe I should add another ghost fight...No, I think I'm done." He clicked off his computer, a smirk on his pale face. _

_It was always fun to mass with the Ghost Boy's mind._


End file.
